


Consequences of the Twitter Poll

by KeiSense



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSense/pseuds/KeiSense
Summary: When Aoi finds a poll on Twitter, he ends up revealing his true feelings.
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Consequences of the Twitter Poll

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea I had floating around my brain. It was inspired by a tweet where the person asked people to comment with their favorite Gazette member and then they tallied the results. Kai had the fewest votes by far. The poll in this story is the same kind (since Twitter only allows four options in a poll).

Kai had been the last to shower after the live, and was now packing his bag. The other four were waiting patiently for him to finish, each busying himself with his own task. Aoi was scrolling through his mentions on Twitter when his full lips tilted up in a wicked grin.

“Hey guys, guess what I just found.”

“Judging by the look on your face,” Ruki began, “I’d say it’s more of that porn you always have a way of finding.”

“It’s called fan art,” Aoi replied. “And you’re just jealous because they always draw Urupon fucking me instead of you.” Ruki rolled his eyes and Aoi continued. “But, no, that’s not what I found. I found… a poll.”

A chorus of groans rang around the room. The only reason Aoi would be so happy about finding a Twitter poll would be if the results favored him. Which, unfortunately, was usually the case.

“All right,” Reita said. “What was it this time?”

“The question was ‘Who do you think is the sexiest Gazette member, even if it isn’t your favorite?’”

“You won, of course,” Uruha said. “What did the rest of us get?”

“Well, yes, I did win,” Aoi said with false modesty. “Ruki came in second, then Uruha, then Reita, and –“

“And Kai was last again,” Kai interrupted. He chuckled and shook his head. “Did I even get any votes?”

“You always get a handful of votes, Leader,” Reita said, playfully slapping his back. “Kai fans are few in number, but they’re loyal.”

“That’s true.” Kai’s dimple showed as he laughed bashfully. “Besides, I wouldn’t expect to win a sexiest member poll. We all know I’m cute, not sexy. Anyway, let’s get out of here. I need sleep.”

They left the dressing room, noisily chatting, heading to the van to go to their hotel. But none of the others noticed the slight frown on Aoi’s face.

* * *

Kai was getting ready for bed, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and brushing his teeth, when he heard a knock at the door of his hotel room. He answered the door and saw Aoi holding up a case of his favorite beer. He smiled around the toothbrush that was still in his mouth and motioned for Aoi to come in. As Aoi set the beers on a table, Kai returned to the bathroom to finish brushing. He packed everything back up into his toiletry case and turned to leave the bathroom, but his path was blocked by Aoi standing in the doorway.

“What’s up?’ he asked nervously. Aoi was giving him a strange look, one he had seen the dark-haired man give other people, but never him.

“I was thinking about what you said earlier,” Aoi replied. “You said that you’re not sexy. But that’s not true. I think you’re very sexy.”

“Don’t joke around, Aoi,” Kai laughed. “You’re the one who’s always made fun of me most for being cute.”

“That’s true,” Aoi said, taking a step forward. “And I shouldn’t have done that. Because it’s not really what I think.” Kai gulped as Aoi continued slowly moving toward him. “I’ve always thought that saying someone is sexy means you associate that person with sex. You want to have sex with them, or you at least think of them in a sexual manner.” He reached out and put his hands on Kai’s hips. “Given that definition, I find you very sexy.”

“Come on. This isn’t funny.”

“It isn’t meant to be.” Aoi turned Kai so he was facing the mirror, with Aoi standing behind him. He ran a finger over the drummer’s lips. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about kissing these lips. Or having them on my skin. Or my cock,” he added with a smirk. Next, he ran his hands up and down Kai’s arms. “You have an amazing body. All the strength in these arms. And these big, strong hands. I’ve imagined them gripping my hips hard. And pulling my hair.” He slid a hand down Kai’s abdomen and slipped it under the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear, gripping his dick. Kai gasped and Aoi laughed, his lips right next to Kai’s ear. “And then there’s this. I remember the first time I saw you naked. We went to that onsen, and I saw this big cock between your legs. I couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like inside me.”

Aoi continued slowly stroking Kai and barely brushing his lips against the other’s neck. Kai watched Aoi’s movements in the mirror through half-closed eyes, his breathing heavy. He was still processing everything Aoi had told him. It was difficult to believe his words, but his actions were very convincing. Kai made up his mind and turned his head, capturing Aoi’s lips in a hungry kiss. Aoi returned the kiss fervently. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed sloppily until Kai pulled away. He took Aoi by the hand and led him out of the bathroom. Aoi stripped as they walked into the bedroom. As soon as they reached the bed, Kai pushed Aoi down onto it and crawled on top of him.

“So, you’ve been having fantasies about me?” he asked, nipping Aoi’s collar bone.

“Yes,” Aoi breathed out. “For years.”

“Well,” Kai said as he began applying kisses to Aoi’s neck, “let’s see how many of them we can make come true.” He moved his kisses down from the older man’s neck to his chest, stopping to suck and lightly bite one nipple, then the other. Aoi could feel Kai’s hard member through his loose clothing and thrust his hips up so their groins rubbed together. Kai let out a sound almost like a growl and drove his own hips down to meet the movement. Delighted with the sound Aoi made in return, Kai continued kissing and licking his way down his torso.

“You make me so hot,” Aoi said breathlessly. Kai was almost at his groin and he was beginning to breathe heavily in anticipation. So, when Kai pulled away and climbed off the bed, he whined in disappointment.

“Just a second,” Kai said with a laugh. He quickly rummaged in his suitcase, found what he was looking for, and came back to the bed, removing his pants and underwear before climbing back on top of Aoi. “Sorry, I had to get supplies,” he said, showing what he had in his hand. It was a small bottle of lube and a few condoms. “Now, where was I?”

Kai slid down Aoi’s body until his head was level with the guitarist’s crotch. He immediately wrapped his lips around the head of Aoi’s cock, circling the tip with his tongue. Aoi groaned and buried his hands in Kai’s hair. Kai moved down on the dick in his mouth, sucking hard. As he sucked, he grabbed the bottle of lube and coated two fingers on one hand with it. He pressed one lubed finger to Aoi’s entrance but didn’t push in, only circling the rim.

“Please,” Aoi whispered. “Please do it. Please, please, please.” Kai almost laughed at how unashamed Aoi was. He pushed his finger into Aoi’s body, delighting in the moan Aoi emitted. He slowly thrust his finger in and out, gently stretching the other man. Aoi began moving his hips impatiently. “I’m not made of glass Kai. You don’t have to be so gentle.” Kai pulled his hand back, pressed in a second finger, and immediately began scissoring his fingers. Aoi bit his lip and thrust up into Kai’s mouth. Kai used his free arm to push down on Aoi’s slim waist, effectively holding his hips immobile. He continued stretching Aoi in preparation while Aoi moaned and lightly pulled his hair. Once Kai felt Aoi was stretched enough, he pulled back, wiping the saliva from his lips.

“Turn over,” he said, lightly slapping Aoi’s hip. Aoi did so happily, quickly getting up on his hands and knees. Kai rolled on a condom, lubed up, and pressed into Aoi’s stretched entrance.

“Oh yes,” Aoi exclaimed. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

“I’ve been waiting too,” Kai replied, slowly but firmly pushing in. He was fully sheathed quickly and he paused to enjoy the tight heat of Aoi’s ass. He only began slowly thrusting when Aoi started wiggling impatiently. “You feel so good,” he moaned out as he rocked his hips.

“You feel even better than I imagined,” Aoi said. “Of course, in my imagination, you were fucking me harder.” Kai grinned wickedly and grabbed Aoi’s hips, pounding hard into him. Aoi threw his head back as he moaned and Kai was reminded of one of the things Aoi said in the bathroom. He grabbed a handful of Aoi’s hair, wishing it was longer, and pulled just enough for Aoi to feel a bit of pain. Aoi let out a noise of delight and thrust his hips back to meet Kai’s movements. “Fuck, you’re good!”

They continued moving together, Aoi moaning obscenely and Kai grunting as he fucked the other hard. The creaking of the bed added to their own noises and Kai fleetingly thought that he hoped the walls in this hotel were thick. Aoi was much louder than he had expected him to be.

“Please,” Aoi gasped. “Please touch me.” Kai moved one hand around Aoi’s body and gripped his leaking cock, stroking it firmly. It didn’t take long for Aoi to succumb to the pleasure, coming over Kai’s hand. His strength gave out and his upper body sank down to the mattress. Kai continued laying into him, egged on by Aoi’s body clenching around him. He quickly lost his rhythm and his hips stuttered as he came.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Kai pulled out and collapsed on the bed, removing the condom and tossing it in the nearby trash can. Aoi laid down on his side and Kai cuddled up behind him. Kai draped an arm around Aoi’s body, which the older man softly stroked.

“We should have done that years ago,” Aoi said with a satisfied smile. “You’re even better than I imagined.”

“Why did you wait so long to let me know how you feel?”

“I don’t know.” Aoi gave a small shrug. “I didn’t think you’d reciprocate, I guess.”

“Of course I would. How could you think I wouldn’t want you?” Aoi didn’t reply and Kai held him tighter. “What was different today?”

“I thought maybe I could pass it off as a natural continuation of our conversation from before. But that’s why I brought the beers. So, if you didn’t react… the way you did, I could say it was a joke and I was just here for a friendly drink.” He turned in Kai’s arms so they were face to face and stroked the drummer’s cheek. “When you let me corner you in the bathroom, I figured I had a shot.”

“You’re right; we should have done this years ago.” Kai gave Aoi a peck on the nose. “What do you say we rest up a bit, drink a couple of those beers, and go for round two in a little while? I’m sure you have more fantasies we can fulfill.”

“Countless,” Aoi replied. “If we’re going to do all of them, it might take a long time. Longer than this tour.” He gave Kai a timid look. “Is there any chance this would last beyond the tour?”

“Are you saying you want this to be a relationship?” 

“I think it would be nice to be your boyfriend,” Aoi replied with a shrug. “We already know everything about each other and that we get along. I understand if you don’t…” Aoi bit his lip to keep himself from rambling and Kai brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. 

“I would love to have you as my boyfriend.” He pulled Aoi closer and they smiled as they exchanged sweet kisses.


End file.
